


Wherever you will go

by SHADOWSQUILL



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHADOWSQUILL/pseuds/SHADOWSQUILL
Summary: "Rose Tyler had everything she needed to be happy in life."





	Wherever you will go

Rose Tyler had everything she needed to be happy in life. She was a famous model for an even more famous lingerie company. Everyone wanted her to work for them. They were offering her the best contracts with the best advantages and bonus, and her agent was picking the best offers for her. And that one definitely was the best. All the males were trying to draw her attention, and she liked all the looks on her, liked the fact they were drooling over her while she was parading on the catwalk in the next season’s underwear. She was swaying her hips just to feed their fantasies. They were all dreaming of a night with her, but she wouldn’t satisfy any of them. She was a model, not a prostitute. She only was a purveyor of dreams, she didn’t fulfil any.

She walked out of that catwalk and reached the backstage area. All her co-workers applauded her and a dressing gown was wrapped around her shoulders. The parade was over. She had been the last one to walk on the catwalk. They had kept her for the end, for their last and best piece of work. Everyone was congratulating her as she was going to her dressing room to get changed. She smiled at them all before she closed the door behind her. She leant on it and closed her eyes, lightly sighing. She slipped out of the light clothes she was wearing and pulled on a simple T-shirt with jeans. She was barely twenty and loved the fashion of young people like her despite her being a very known model who worked for the big companies that were offering her clothes all the time.

She went out of the building and signed some autographs and took pictures with fans. A taxi was waiting for her. She had a personal driver. Someone called John Smith. A tall brown-haired man with piercing blue eyes. He wasn’t really handsome with his big ears and weirdly shaped nose, but he was very polite, very respectful with her. It changed a lot from the behaviour her fans were sometimes having with her. They were treating her like an object they needed at all costs. They all wanted a piece of her. There always were extreme fanatics everywhere, and she had to deal with it. It was the bad side of the job. Thankfully, there were good people like Mr John Smith. He drove her home and stopped the car in the drive.

 

“Here we are, miss Rose.”

 

John got out of the car and opened her door. She stepped out of the taxi and hooked her arm around his. He closed the door and led her to the front door. He was always doing it. She remembered when he had started working for her four years ago. She was sixteen and everything was so new for her. She was so scared. She had asked him if he could accompany her back to the door. He did, and now he was doing it every time. It was reassuring her. She unlocked the door and turned on the light of the hall.

 

“Wanna come in for a cup of tea, John?”

“Are you sure about this, miss Rose?”

 

His Northern accent was more pronounced when he was surprised. He usually was silent, only talking when it was necessary. But Rose loved his voice. It was soft and nice. Comforting.

 

“You’re working late because of me. I can at least offer you a cuppa.”

“I don’t mind at all. Working for you is a pleasure.”

 

Rose thanked him. She tip-toed and kissed his cheek. He was even more surprised now. He took off his driver’s cap and followed her inside the house. Rose was living alone, and her home was nice. Nicer than his dull flat. He didn’t have anyone to go back to, and was avoiding going to his flat the most he could. Rose gave him a smile that warmed his heart.

That’s how John spent a part of his night, sitting at Rose’s kitchen table, drinking tea, and talking – mostly listening actually – with the blonde. It was the best night he ever had in a while. He wanted it to last longer, but he was growing tired, and a yawn escaped him.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m speaking, speaking and it’s getting late.”

“It’s alright. No one is waiting for me.”

“Oh.”

 

The sadness she was showing was honest. She was feeling sad for the poor man who was overworking himself to be sure she was everywhere she had to be in time. She had plenty of friends now that she was famous but she remembered what it felt like to be alone, to suffer from the solitude.

 

“Would you like to stay over tonight?”

 

He looked up at her. He hadn’t expected that. He should have gone a few hours ago; but he was still there because it felt good for him to be with her.

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, miss Rose.”

“My house is too big for only me. There’s a guest room upstairs. You can take it.”

“Are you sure about this?”

“I’m not letting you go with how tired you look.”

 

John couldn’t refuse. Rose was being stubborn, and she always had the last word. He just sighed and followed her upstairs. It would be a nice change to be sleeping in a house that wasn’t empty for once. Even if that other person was the person he was working for. And that night, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Rose felt relieved to have someone under her roof for the night. She sometimes wasn’t reassured to be home alone. The world was a scary place. So, knowing that John was there helped her sleeping peacefully. Well, almost. Since the last few days, her dreams were plagued with strange things. A blue box and aliens. A man in a leather jacket. That night was the same as usual. Traveling in the blue box with the man in leather. She never saw his face but she was always with him and having great moments. The Doctor, the man who kept running. Maybe she should write a book.

 

×

 

John was driving Rose to her photoshoot session a few days later. She hadn’t had any minute of rest since that night. Her mind had been preoccupied with the man in leather jacket. All her dreams were about him, about adventures they had, and she woke up more tired than ever. Sat at the back of the car, she yawned. John had already noticed that she looked exhausted when he had picked her up. He kept looking at her through the rear-view mirror.

 

“You don’t look good, miss Tyler.”

“’M just tired. Haven’t slept well lately.”

“You should take holidays.”

“And not having your comforting presence around me?” she joked. “Not for me.”

 

John laughed, and it strangely sounded like the Doctor’s laugh. Rose was silent for a moment. They couldn’t be the same man. They were different. However, she had never seen the Doctor’s face. Maybe she was going crazy. Maybe the lack of sleep was driving her mad.

She did her photoshoot, pushing her exhaustion away, but her mind was elsewhere, dreaming about planets and stars, about a blue box and an old alien. She was fully content with her life but she had the feeling that she could abandon it all just to live a life of adventures with the Doctor. The transition would perhaps be violent at first but she had the soul of an adventurer. She was ready to run for her life – somehow already did whenever fanatics or perverts were chasing her in the streets.

Rose realised she was back in the car when someone beeped the honk and let out a few cursing words which caused John to grumble something. She jerked herself awake and stretched her body slowly. It caught John’s attention. He gave her a sorry smile through the rear-view mirror.

 

“I’m sorry that woke you up. Some people just shouldn’t be allowed to drive.”

“How long have I been sleeping?”

“Oh, not so long. Your agent found you sleeping in your dressing room and ordered me to bring you back home.”

“Can we stop somewhere for a coffee or something?”

“Your wish is my command.”

 

Rose smiled at John tiredly and lost herself in her thoughts while he was driving to the closest coffee shop he knew. He came out of the car and followed her inside to be sure she wouldn’t get into troubles. They sat down in the farthest corner, away from people, to sip their drinks. Rose didn’t speak much and it was worrying John, but he understood she was exhausted. Before they went back to the car, she made a stop to the loo.

 

“Rose.”

 

The cold voice surprised her and she turned around to face Mickey. Mickey Smith was her boyfriend when her career had started. They had never really broken up, but Rose had been too busy to see him again. She also had tried to get away from the Estates as much as she could. Only to be caught up with them in the end.

 

“So that’s it? You’re coming back around, showing off your new toy?”

“John? He’s my driver.”

 

She could understand his anger. But she wouldn’t let him lash out on an innocent man who was only helping her. Mickey snorted.

 

“John? That’s what he goes by now? Oh, wait, John Smith. Ordinary name. He’s pretending to be human?”

“I don’t get it.”

“You don’t… Are you kidding me?”

 

He pinned her violently against the wall and fear overwhelmed her. That boy used to be so sweet, so gentle. What had happened to him?

 

“His name’s the Doctor! Sarcastic alien with a stupid blue box! Is that coming back to your mind or are you too used to traveling with him to notice little humans anymore?”

 

The Doctor. The blue box. How could Mickey know about that? New flashes crossed her mind. Memories of adventures and laughs. Memories of all the times she had observed the Doctor when he wasn’t looking. John, the Doctor, the same man. But how was it possible?

 

“Get away from her!”

 

John had come in and grabbed Mickey. He forced him to step back as far from Rose as possible while she stayed against the wall, her eyes closed. Mickey was staring at her angrily.

 

“Are you alright, miss Rose?”

“You can’t deny your roots anymore, Rose! You gotta come home, with me!”

“The Doctor **_is_** my home!” she yelled suddenly.

 

The memories were back now. She was no model lingerie, and John was no driver. She was Rose Tyler from the Powell Estates and he was the Doctor. He was adventure and danger, he was alien and odd, he was anger and passion, but he especially was the man who made her feel like home when he was standing by her side. Someone was tricking her mind to make her forget about him but it would never happen. She was stronger than that.

 

×

 

When she opened her eyes, Rose was laying on a bed in the med bay. The Doctor was standing at the top of her bed, his fingers on her temples. He looked rough and the shadow of a beard was covering his face. He obviously hadn’t had sleep in a while. She blinked a few times. She was confused.

 

“I’m sorry.” His voice broke, and so did her heart. “They found you before I did. They tried to reboot you so they could use you against me. But you were too strong for them. You’ve locked your mind into a bubble. It was so hard to reach you. But I succeeded. Finally.”

 

The words had blurted out of his mouth before she could ask any question. He collapsed on the chair close to her bed and rubbed his face. He had spent days in her mind, trying to pop the bubble the less dangerously possible, to get her back to reality. It had been nerve-wrecking for him, but also exhausting. Rose could see that their lives had been on the line so she stayed silent and made some room in the bed for him.

 

“Are you sure about this?”

“I’m gonna miss you calling me ‘miss Rose’,” she laughed weakly.

 

He gave her a ‘don’t mock me’ look before he slipped off his boots and got into bed with her. She rolled on her side to curl up against him. She thanked him and kissed his cheek. He felt his hearts beating faster but he was too tired to say anything. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep, reassured to have his blonde companion back to her home, back to **_him_**.


End file.
